Ripping of the Heart
by evermorelovely
Summary: When Hermione is haunted by the memories of Voldemort and their journey, she is forced to make the decision to leave her best friend and her loving boyfriend. A sad R/Hr story that will get better throughout the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction, I hope you guys like it! I know it's really depressing, but just wait and see where I go with it!_  
><em>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the phenomenal J.K. Rowling. I just play around with it.<em>

**Ripping of the Heart**

**Hermione**

It had been nearly a year and a half since the day that Voldemort was destroyed. Meaning it had also been nearly a year and a half since the night that Ron and I shared a kiss in the castle. I thought back to that night and remembered how elated I had been about that kiss; it was exactly what I had needed to get me through the rest of that dreadful night. Since that night, a lot had happened. Ron and I finally admitted our true feelings and got together, and for a moment everything seemed perfect. Then the moment passed.

My nights were filled with screaming and sweat covering my body. Every night I woke up from a nightmare that revolved around our journey to find the Horcruxes and the battle at Hogwarts. The terrifying memories had at first only appeared during the night, but then it spread like a horrible disease. I found myself with a constant headache, and nothing seemed to stop the pain. I used different potions and draughts to try and relieve them, but it didn't work. When I was around Ron I tried to put on a happy face, but that could only last so long. There were days when I was forced to show Ron the true agony that I was in, and I could see in his eyes how much it crushed his heart.

As I sat on my bed in the flat that Ron and I shared with Harry and Ginny, I tried to tell myself I was wrong. I had started to develop a theory, a theory on why I simply couldn't get over the memories and the pain. It was a theory that I wasn't particularly fond of, but one that I found myself believing to be more true every day.

I couldn't get over the memories, because of the constant company of the two reminders of it all. As long as I was around Harry and Ron, much less living with them, I wouldn't be able to get over my pain. There was only one thing I could do to fix my problem. I had to leave my best friends who I had known for almost all of my life, one of which was my boyfriend who I loved with all my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione**

After two weeks of debating with myself whether I should go through with it or not, I worked up the courage to pack my bags. Ron and Harry would be away at work all day at the Ministry, so I plenty of time to gather my belongings. Ginny was currently away in Romania visiting Charlie, so I didn't have to worry about her either.

I took a deep breath and questioned myself, was I actually going to go through with this? Yes. I was. I _had_ to. I figured that if I left them for a while and got better, then I could come back and be with Ron again. Of course, I didn't expect Ron to sit around and wait for me, but that was a sacrifice I had to make.

I looked around the room that Ron and I shared, the surface of the bed was covered in suitcases, and with a flick of my wand I zipped up the bags. I only had one more piece of furniture to empty out, and that was my bookshelves. I walked over to the maple wood shelves and examined all of my leather bound books. I glanced at the textbooks that had been required by Hogwarts, and I picked up my potions book from my sixth year.

I flipped through the first pages and came across the page that Ronald had vandalized. Him and Harry had been arguing over something stupid, and for whatever reason, Ron felt the need to write "Ron is bloody brilliant, and Harry is a git" in my book. He then foolishly showed it off to Harry and said that even I thought he was better than Harry. Oh, boys.

I stared at that page and held it close to me. I loved Ron so much, but I needed to put myself first. I couldn't let someone in my life until I was better. I placed the book into my bag and began to place the rest of my library in the enchanted bag as well. Once I had placed Hogwarts: A History in the duffle bag, I had officially emptied the flat of all my possessions. Now all I had to do was leave.

I had bought a lovely "muggle" flat to live in near my parent's house, and planned to be there within the next hour. I had written a note to Ron explaining everything and left it on our bed. I wanted to tell him in person, but I couldn't bring myself to it without crying. I knew that once I started to cry, there was no way I was going to be able to leave him. I checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was four-thirty. The boys would be home from work in a half hour, meaning I needed to get out of there. I brought my trunks to the living area, and decided I would use the restroom before leaving.

As I washed my hands in the bathroom, I could have sworn I heard the front door open and close. It couldn't be…could it? The boys aren't due home for another twenty-five minutes, and the Ministry never let them leave early! I stepped outside the restroom and into the living room, only to find Ron standing wide eyed next to my bags. I could hear Harry in the kitchen while he made something to snack on.

"Ron…" I said, completely shocked and unaware of what to say. I stood across from him, my trunks in between us. "How was work?" I asked, using the only words that could come out of my mouth. He stared at me, confused.

"How was work?" he repeated. " Hermione, w-what's going on?" he asked. I swallowed hard. This was exactly what I was afraid of. "Bloody hell, 'Ermione! What are your trunks doing out?"

I lightly closed my eyes and searched for the answer. I knew I had to tell him. I loved him too much to lie to him. "I'm leaving." I whispered. He started to tremble a little, and his eyes became even wider.

"What d-do you mean?" he asked. I noticed his fists starting to clench up at his side when Harry came in the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing" said Ron. " 'Ermione?" he asked, desperately.

Finally, I spoke up. "I'm going to live by my parents, I've bought a flat out there…I- I need to get away from you two…" I said, as gently as possible. "I- I can't be around you anymore without being tormented by memories. I have to be alone for a while, leave the magic world for a bit." I explained.

Harry looked shocked, but he knew that this didn't affect him as much it did his best mate, so he bowed out of the room. It was just me and Ron, as he stared hopelessly at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

Ron stared at me, his eyes begging for me to stay. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and for a moment thought that I should stay. How could I leave him? After everything we've been through, can I really just walk out of here and leave him? I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Hermione…" he whispered with pain in his voice. "…please, you can't just leave."

I took a deep breath, "I have to, Ron. I need to take care of myself." I tried desperately to explain.

He shook his head, searching for his next words, "_I _can take care of you, 'Mione. Just stay." He begged, breaking my heart.

"Being here…" I began to say, "It's not good for me. Being around you…" I stopped, realizing what I was about to say would devastate him. "I'm not happy, Ron, I haven't been myself, and I think we both know that."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I-I thought you were feeling b-better." He protested, and I just shook my head in response.

"No, Ron- I'm not. But, I will feel better if I just go and live on my own for a while, in the muggle world." I said, trying to assure him that this was the only option.

His eyes looked watery and I could tell that any moment he was going to lose it, and nothing would prove more devastating to my heart then watching him cry over me.

"I _need_ you, 'Ermione" he pleaded to me, and I just tried to keep myself composed.

I knew that if I stayed here any longer, I wasn't going to get out that door. As tears began to run down my cheeks, I walked over to Ron. I gently brushed my lips against his, and spoke softly into his ear. "Goodbye, Ronald."

I flicked my wand, and my trunks began to follow behind me. I made my way to the door and walked out of it, glancing behind at the love of my life that I was leaving. He met my gaze with a shocked expression, and then I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

What had just happened? Ten minutes ago I was at work, and about to come home to my loving girlfriend, and now I was standing in the living room of my flat, staring at the door that she had just walked out of with all of her belongings. How had I gotten into this horrible mess?

I walked over to the couch and dropped down onto it. I tried to recall everything Hermione had said, remembering her explanation. I really did think she was feeling better, but now it was apparent that perhaps she was just putting on a brave face for my sake. I thought back to what she had said before that…she began to say something about being with _me_…and then cut herself of. Was she going to say what I thought she was? Was Hermione about to tell me that I'm _not good for her?_ Was that why she was leaving? Unlimited questions occupied my mind as I tried to run over everything that happened.

Part of me thought she would be back, and that I would see her again within a few days. If she loved me as much as I loved her, how could she keep away from me? Then something hit me. Bloody hell, what if she never came back? What if this was it, I was _never_ going to see her again? The world seemed as if it was coming crashing down, and I got up and went to our bedroom.

I stepped into the room which now seemed empty without all of Hermione's belongings. I walked over to the bed and fell down onto it. I laid my head down on the pillows and could still smell the garden scent of her shampoo lingering on the fabric. What am I going to do without her?

As I pitied myself, I suddenly spotted a folded piece of folded parchment lying next to me on the sheets. I picked up the parchment and began to unfold it, reading the message inside.

_ Dear Ronald,_

_ You have probably noticed that all of my possessions are gone, and so am I. I need you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, but I can't live here anymore, and I can't be with you. I can't seem to shake the horrible nightmares and memories of the war, and I think I've figured out why. As long as I am around you, and Harry, I am constantly reminded of all the lives lost and the bloodshed during those long months and that terrible night. It's not anything personal against you; it's just everything that I am reminded of when I am around you. Please, understand. After a few months or some time, if I'm feeling better, then maybe I can come back. But, Ron, I'm not asking you to wait for me. I could never do that. You deserve happiness, and you should go and find it. I love you, and I hope you get the happiness you deserve. _

_ Love always,_

_ Hermione_

I read the letter over and over again, attempting to make sense of the words. A few months without her seemed bad enough, but some time? How much was some time? I don't think I can manage three days without her, much less months! And does Hermione really think I can ever be with anyone else, and not wait for her? I will never love any girl the way that I love Hermione. I am going to get her back; I can't live without Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron**

"Ron!" Harry called ask he walking into my room. "C'mon, mate, you need to get out of bed"

I shook my head and buried it under the pillow that belonged to _her_ side of the bed.

"Honestly, Ron, it's been three weeks! Get up, do something productive!" Ginny demanded, obviously annoyed with him.

"No" I said, simply put. "I've got nothing to do without her."

"Ron…" Harry started, "I think you need to move on."

"Move on?" I asked, suddenly sitting up. "Blimey, Harry, she was your best mate, too! Don't you miss her at all?" I questioned him, fed up at the lack of sensitivity in the room.

"Course I do! But, I've learned to live without her- and you best do the same." Harry exclaimed.

I glared at my sister and Harry, who were holding hands. Of course he was okay, he was in love. He had my sister. At the end of the day, he was happy because his girlfriend was right next to his side. "Why don't you two just go snog in the kitchen?" I angrily teased, annoyed by their relationship.

Ginny furred her brows and dragged Harry out of the room, mumbling on her way out.

From the other room I could hear them talking, "Harry, you have to do something! He can't just live in that bed for the rest of his life, sniffing that bloody pillow!" bellowed Ginny.

"Gin, what do you want me to do? I try to talk to him, but all he does is hang his head! He wake up, goes to work, comes home and goes straight to bed! I never even get the chance to say one word to him!" Harry explained.

I listened as the two argued about my condition; now not only was I ruining my relationship with Hermione, I was also causing problems for Harry and Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I got home from the store and placed the three full groceries bags on the counter. I put all the items in their proper place, and sat down on the couch. I examined my flat and praised myself on the beautiful furnishings I had bought. I sat in the silence for a while, and thought about the one thing that was missing, _Ron_. I wondered how he was doing, and if he had ever read the letter I left him. Probably not, I decided, he probably hated me too much.

Over the past few weeks, I've been better. The headaches have subsided, and the nightmares are down to three times a week. I was surprised that my theory was actually being proven true, part of me thought that I would have to live in this agony forever. But, if I was living in that agony, at least I could go back and be with Ron. The truth was, I might not be in pain from constant migraines and stress, but I was in pain from being without Ron.

I spent all my time at night laying in bed thinking about him. Thinking about his wonderful blue orbs, and then thinking about the terror I saw in them when I left. I don't think I was going to ever get over the guilt of leaving him, just like how Ron was never going to get over his guilt of leaving when we were searching for Horcruxes. What had I done? Had a made a huge mistake my leaving him? Was I being selfish?

But in the end, it can all work out, can't it? If I'm better, and Ron, by chance, still loves me, why can't we be together? The only other complicating factor would be if by going back, to him and Harry, the memories started up again. If that were the case, I suppose I would just deal with it. Being with Ron is worth everything, but, for now, I needed to take a chance and see if I can mend myself.

I went to bed that night, and found myself in the midst of a terrible nightmare. I was in the castle, on the night Voldemort was killed, and heard the screaming all around me. I was trying to find Harry so I could warn him about something, but on my way I came across something terrible. I was running up a staircase when I came to a halting stop. Ron was lying there, on the stairs, with blood all around him. He was gasping for air and in between breaths he was making out my name. I glanced at the stairs above him and saw the snake slithering away from us. I went to Ron's side and held him in my arms, trying to keep him with me. But, just like that, he slipped away.

I woke up with a scream, panting from fear. This was usually when Ron wakes up next to me and calms me down, holding me in his arms. I suppose I didn't think about how I would cope with the nightmares when I was preparing to leave; I didn't even think about the fact that they reason I was always able to relax afterwards was because he held me in his strong, warm arms.

I shivered in my bed, and thought about how I missed those arms holding be tight to his chest. When I was leaving, Ron said he needed me and it wasn't until now that I thought about just how much I needed him.

I dreamt of the day I could go back home to Ron, Harry and Ginny. The only thing that would stop Ron and I from being together would be if he couldn't forgive me. Now the idea haunted my thoughts. What if Ron didn't want me anymore, what if he had learned to live without me? What if he listened to what I said in my note, and didn't wait for me? I wasn't lying when I said he deserved to be happy, but I always imagined him being happy _with me._ The nightmares I had for the next few days weren't me reliving the death of Fred, or Remus, or Tonks…it was about Ron being in their position on the floor of Hogwarts, covered in blood.

_And, although Hermione had no way of knowing it, Ron found himself having the same nightmares, only of Hermione losing her life to Bellatrix Lestrange._

_**Thank you for reading, I promise the next chapters are going to be longer, we're just getting to the good stuff!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione**

I went over to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. It was a beautiful September day, so I dressed myself in a pair of shorts and a light blouse. Today would be the time in almost a month that I returned to the world of magic, and I would do so by travelling to a very familiar village. A witch could only stay away from magic for so long, so I decided to take a trip to Hogsmeade and do some shopping, I had a strange craving for some sweets from Honeydukes.

I stepped into my bedroom and closed the drapes on the windows, to be sure no neighbors could see what I was about to do. I headed to a drawer and pulled out my lonely wand, and with that, I apparated to Hogsmeade.

I landed right ouside Zonko's Joke Shop and took in the wonderful appearance of the village. I had missed this, the assortment of magic beings, the bustle of children running into the joke shop hoping to find something that would get them out of class. It was all so great. I navigated my way around the village and picked up some early Christmas gifts for my parents and assorted items for my flat. I was on my way to Honeydukes for some Pumpkin Pasties when I thought I saw a familiar head of red hair. Could it be, had I seen Ginny Weasley? Truth be told, I didn't even think of the chances I had of seeing her here. I tried to get a better look at the girl, but before I could she was gone. I shook it off and figured it wasn't her, and I made my way to Honeydukes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

Merlins Beard! Had that really just happened? Had I just spotted Hermione at Hogsmeade? Why would she be there, what happened to no more magic? I would have doubted what I saw, but I was absolutely positive it was her, because I could see books sticking out of her handbag. I knew what I had to do, I apparated back to the flat, and raced into Ron's bedroom.

"Ron!" I shouted, startling him.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny!" he yelled, sitting next to the window in his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, confused. He was merely sitting a chair, facing directly outside. He stared at the trees and watched as birds flew by.

"Watching" he stated, dull as ever.

"Get up" I demanded, now he looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Ron, get up!" I said, racing over to him and pulling him out of the chair.

"Blimey, Ginny, what in bloody hell has gotten into you?" he demanded.

"I'm tired of watching you waste away in this room; you're supposed to be an influence on me, Ron. Now, we're going to get you out of this house and get you to do something fun." I explained, dragging him out the door.

"Gin, what are you-?" Before he could finish his question I grabbed his arm and apparated back to the village. I'd be damned if I was going to let Hermione get away from us. I had noticed her going into Honeydukes, and I knew she would be taking het time in there.

"Why are we here?" he questioned me, a puzzled look spreading across his pale face.

"You love Honeydukes, Ron!" I reminded him, handing him some galleons. "Here" I said.

"What's this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Go get some sweets, on me." I encouraged.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I reassured him, pushing him in the store. I watched him go into the shop, and giggled to myself. I slipped away and went to find Harry to tell him what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

I had no idea what was going on with Ginny, but if she wanted to insist on paying for some sweets, I wasn't going to complain. I went into Honeydukes and looked around the shop, watching as grins took over the face of people who had just entered along with him. The shop could be quite overwhelming, all of these chocolates and sweets, I I recall the first time I had felt slightly faint at the sight of everything.

I wondered around and found myself staring at some of the Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The shelf had a poster advertising the five new flavors they had just added, each of them sounding more disgusting then the one before it.

I grabbed a box, simply because I couldn't resist, and made my way towards the Chocolate Frogs, I remember them being next to the Pumpkin Pasties. I headed towards that part of the shop and froze in the spot. In front of the Pumpkin Pasties I spotted a petite girl with a slim figure, she had brown bushy hair cascading down her back and wore a delicate blouse that I seemed to recognize. No, I thought. There is no way that's her. There are plenty of girls our age with hair like that and a similar sense of style, right? Just as I told myself I was wrong, I spotted a silver piece of jewelry on the girl's wrist. It was a fragile bracelet with a heart charm hanging from it. It was the same bracelet I had given Hermione a month after the battle. I took a deep breath, and tried to control myself. Before I could even do anything, she turned around.

She turned on her heel, holding some Pumpkin Pasties in her hand, and was about to leave the section when she eyed me. She, too, froze in place, clearly not knowing how to react. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't mental.

"H-Hermione…" I whispered at a volume that she seemed to be able to hear.

She gazed into my eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes appearing slightly glassy, ready to cry. "Ronald…" she whispered.

We both stood there, silent. I took a few steps forward, and she did the same. Soon we were within inches of each other, and I could feel her warm breathe against my face. Finally, I spoke.

"Hey" I said, at a loss of what else I could possibly come up with.

"Hey" she repeated in response.

Again, we stood there, looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but say the absolute first thing that came to my mind.

"I miss you." I told her, horrified of what she would say in response.

To my surprise, she answered the same, "I miss you, too" she said, hardly breathing.

I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me, if we both missed each other, why were they still apart?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I couldn't believe what was happening before me…Ronald Weasley was in Honeydukes, standing inches away from me. How this had happened was…wait, was I really about to question why Ron was in a sweet shop? I would give anything right now to know what was running through his mind.

I kept staring at him, he seemed to be a little surprised to my reply, and I wanted more than anything to just go home with him.

"How are you?" he asked, trying to fill the space.

I closed my eyes for a moment, noticing that by now, a headache would usually come on from seeing Ron, yet my head was feeling fine (other than the dizziness from seeing him). "Better, much better." I replied.

He looked hopeful. I noticed a spark in his eyes, and a sudden interest in everything I had to say. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "Really." I assured him. He appeared as if he had something he wanted to say, but was afraid of what would happen. I gave him a look that told him he could say whatever he wanted, and he took a deep breath.

"D-do you…do you think you'll be coming home?" he asked, ashamed of his curiosity.

I bit my lip. I _really_ wanted to come home. I remembered my thoughts earlier in the week, when I woke up from the first nightmare of Ron. I had thought about when I was better I could go home, and I could finally be with Ron, I also recall worrying about if he would still want me. Now, looking into his eyes as we saw each other for the first time in a month, I knew he would welcome me back. After my long pause, I could tell Ron thought he knew the answer and a disappointed expression washed over his face. This made it all the better when I cupped my hand around his face, forcing him to look at me, and said, "Yes."

His expression changed immediately. He looked elated, obviously taken completely off guard by my answer. "How long, 'till you come back, that is?" he asked.

I thought about my progress, and I thought about how much longer I thought I could go without seeing Ron. If in one month my nightmares had gone down this much, I thought that maybe in just another month I could be back to cuddling up on the couch with Ron while I read a book and he teased me for it.

"I don't know for sure- but I would say another month." I told him, watching as he just got happier and happier with every word that left my mouth. I decided that for the next month I would be determined to fix all my problems and cure myself. In another thirty days, I would be back to living the life I dreamed about ever since our fourth year at Hogwarts. "I really do miss you" I told him, and he told me the same in return. Then, ever so swiftly, he held my face in his warm, loving hands and our lips met.

Ron and I spent the next few hours walking around Hogsmeade, hand in hand. When the clock struck four, I was sad to announce that I had to be going. I didn't want to have to let go, but I knew in my heart that if I wanted things to be like this again, I had to.

Our lips brushed against each other's once more, and our hands finally parted. Before I apparated back to my flat, he asked me a question.

"'Ermione, I can't see you at all for the next month, can I?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"No" I responded, tears in my eyes. "But, I promise, after the month goes by, I'm all yours." I hugged him tightly, and we both went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

Never did I guess that any of this would happen today, not in a million years would I have foreseen it. Hermione would be back in a month, and then we would be together, always. I promised myself that the next month would not be like the last one, things would change because I knew that Hermione would not want me to live the way I had and so I would make her proud. Things are going to be great.

I headed back to the flat, where Ginny and Harry waited for me at the dining room table.

"So, how did it go, mate?" Harry asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"How did what go?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, you did find her didn't you?" Ginny asked, suddenly concerned.

"How did you…" I asked, confused on how my sister and best mate could know that I had seen Hermione.

"You honestly think I just sent in there for no reason?" Ginny asked, teasing.

"You knew she was there?" Ginny nodded her head, "But- how?" I questioned.

"I saw her walking in there when I was out meeting George for lunch. Ron, how did it go?" she asked, anxiously.

Harry and Ginny were both awaiting a reply, obviously excited for me. "She's coming back in a month" I told them, receiving huge smiles in response.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, coming over to hug me.

"I take it that things went well, then?" Harry inferred, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, everything was great" I told them, beaming. "You're great, Gin, really, I owe you one."

"Believe me, I know." She teased, chuckling with Harry.

Finally everything was well. As long as Hermione kept getting better and her nightmares subsided just as the headaches had, then we would be okay.

About an hour passed by, and I couldn't get the constant smile off my face, until an owl flew in the window. I grabbed the piece of parchment from the owl, and read the letter inside.

_ Dear Ron,_

_ Your father and I have just returned from our trip to Romania, and would love to see you! Why don't you, your sister, Harry and Hermione come over for dinner tonight? Come by the Burrow at eight, sharp! Can't wait to see you, dear!_

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

I looked down at the letter, my face starting to turn red. Mum and Dad had been with Charlie in Romania for the past two months, they hadn't the slightest idea about what was going on with Hermione. What am I supposed to do now? Do I invite Hermione to dinner, even though she said we couldn't see each other? Should I just make up an excuse for Mum and tell her Hermione wasn't feeling okay, Mum wouldn't possibly be able to understand what was going on between us. Bloody hell, this was horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry**

I was in my bedroom filling out some papers for work when I heard a whimpering sort of sound coming from the living room. At first I thought it was just in my head and I was a little over tired, but then Ginny started to hear it too. I went into the living room, wand at the ready, only to find Ron with his head buried in his hands.

"Ron?" I called to him. "Ron, what's going on?" I asked, worried for him.

"Here- read it!" Ron handed me a piece of parchment, I read the letter from Mrs. Weasley and found myself even more confused then I was before. "Do you not want to eat dinner at the Burrow? I don't get it…" I asked; confused about why he was so shaken up.

"Blimey, Harry! Look! _Hermione_!" he shouted, trying to explain. Suddenly, I understood.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked.

Ron shook his head; clearly he didn't have an answer to the question. "Okay, so why don't you just invite her and see if she comes?" I suggested.

"I can't, Harry!" he shouted, unexpectedly, causing me to jump.

"Okay, then…just tell your mum the truth" I tried again. This time he shot me a dirty look. "…Or not."

Ron kept rocking back and forth, obviously in distress.

"Ron, just tell your mum that Hermione can't come, make up an excuse." I said, giving him my final suggestion.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, considering it. "What should I tell her?"

I thought for a moment, and came up with the easiest solution. "Tell her she's not feeling well, if anything your mum will just be upset that she can't do anything to help" I explained.

Ron nodded his head up and down, letting the idea sink in. "Yeah…yeah that will work!" he exclaimed, a small smile showing on his face. "Thanks mate" he said, smiling at me.

"Don't mention it." I gave him a smile in return and sat next to him to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

It was seven-fifty, and I was just about to head to the Burrow with Harry and Ginny. I had knots in my stomach, somehow I knew that Mum was going to find out it was lie, and when she did… it wouldn't be pretty.

"I don't think I can do this, Harry" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yes you can, Ron." Harry assured me.

"Ron, Mum's never going to find out…how would she know?" Ginny reminded me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"You're right…" I admitted, taking a deep breath. "I can do this" I assured myself.

"Honestly Ron, haven't you ever lied to her before?" Harry asked, surprised at how difficult this was for me.

"Of course," I said, "but somehow this is different." I gulped and went into my room to grab my wand. I took a moment and examined the room. I noticed how it had changed in the past month and how truly empty it felt. Hermione's entire collection of books gone, her dressers lonely with nothing inside them, and all of her photos no longer laid placed on the walls. All that decorated the room now was my bright Chudley Cannons poster that hung on what used to be known as my side of the room. The room looked sad without her there.

"Are you coming, Ron?" called Ginny, and I raced out of the room, grabbing my wand off of the bedside table.

"Ready?" asked Harry and I nodded my head in reply. "Right, let's go then." He announced. We all put our hands together and apparated to the Burrow.

We landed outside in the garden; I guess we hadn't noticed before we left that it had began raining hardly outside. We ran up to the entrance and Harry patted me on the back.

"Remember, mate, stay strong." He said, smiling at me.

"Right" I breathed.

When we got to the door, we walked in the house and could immediately smell the feast that awaited us. The scent of meat pies in the kitchen tickled my nose and instantly made me starving.

"Mum!" yelled Ginny, "We're here!"

My mum came running down the staircase, just as excited as usual. "Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, happy as can be. "Oh, I missed you all so much!" she said as she came over and hugged each of us tightly. She took a step back and looked at us, a confused expression taking over her face. "Hang on, dear, where's Hermione?" she asked, looking straight at me.

This was it. I took a breath, and spoke, "Oh, right. Hermione was feeling a bit under the weather, she can't make it." I explained. Once I had said it aloud and felt relieved.

"Oh! That poor dear! All alone on a night like this!" said Mum, referencing towards the window. "How terrible!" she shook her head.

"Yeah…yeah I guess it is." I admitted, realizing how this was starting to make me look.

"Honestly, Ron, you should have stayed with her, I would have understood." She told me, forcing me to hang my head in shame.

"Well, I…"

"Oh, I know!" said Mum, interrupting me. "I'll cook her up some of my Onion soup and we can bring it over to her! After all dinner won't be ready for a bit, and I'm sure she would enjoy some company." She planned.

I could feel my eyes becoming wide; I quickly turned to Ginny and Harry, begging for help.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know if that's such a great idea…" said Harry.

"Don't be silly! This will make her feel _much_better" she exclaimed.

"Mum, really, I think she would rather we stay here, I'm sure she's okay." I tried to convince her, but she didn't budge.

Just then, down came my father from upstairs. "Ah! There you all are!" he came over to us and stood next to his wife. "What are we talking about?" he inquired.

"Hermione's home, not feeling well, I'm going to make her some onion soup and we'll bring it over to her while dinner cooks" she explained, heading to the kitchen to start the soup. We all followed her.

I had to think of something. What would Mum do if we went to the flat only to find Hermione gone, and her belongings missing, what would I do then?

"Mum, c'mon. She's probably asleep anyway. Besides…" I looked at Ginny and Harry for support, "…Hermione doesn't like soup." I stated, realizing how ridiculous this sounded after the fact.

"What? What do you mean she doesn't like soup?" she asked, obviously confused by the statement.

"There's nothing else to it, Mum. Hermione doesn't like soup…" I explained, staying to my story.

Dad chuckled, "Nonsense, now! Muggles love soup!" he said, very confidently.

Now, I was deeply confused, and apparently Ginny was too. "Dad, what do you mean? That's ridiculous, besides, Hermione's not even a muggle!" she laughed while speaking.

"Yes, dear, but she's muggle born. She must have grown up with it!" said Dad, simply causing more chaos among us. Meanwhile, Mom was still cooking the soup.

"Dad, this is ridiculous! What does that even have to do with anything?" I asked, almost shouting.

"Ronald, there is no reason to get upset" said Mum. She conjured up some ingredients, added them to the pot, and flicker her wand. Suddenly, the aroma of onion soup filled the kitchen, this reminded me again of just how hungry I was.

"Mum! Stop making the soup! She won't want any! She doesn't like it!" I shouted, trying to get my point through.

"I'll have some!" said Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

Ginny laughed, clearly not believing what was going on around her.

"Alright then, shall we be going?" asked Dad, looking at his watch. No, I thought, this could not be happening! Just then, I noticed Harry pull his wand out of his jeans behind his back, he swished it softly, and the timers in the kitchen went off.

"Oh!" said Molly, "Dinners done!"

"Looks like we don't have time to run this over to Hermione, then, do we?" asked Harry.

"I think we could make it" said Dad, but Mum came over and shook her head.

"No, no. Harry's right. Looks like we'll just have to bring it to her later, after dinner that is." Mum said.

Ginny quickly glanced at me and then looked back at Mum, "Mum, how about you just give the soup to us before we leave, Ron can give it to her when we get home." She suggested, in attempt to save me.

"What a wonderful idea, dear!" Mum exclaimed, and with that, the discussion was over.

For the next hour we all sat around the table and ate all of the great food that Mum had prepared, it really was delicious. Ginny helped Mum serve dessert and we all dug in, stuffing our faces with assorted pastries and sweets.

"So, Ron," said my Dad, breaking the silence, "how _are_things going for you and Hermione?" he asked.

I became frozen. I know this seemed like a normal question to my parents, but to me it was a question that even I didn't know the answer to. I suppose I could say things were good, I mean they were, weren't they? She would be coming back in a month, and we both still clearly had feelings for each other. Yeah, I would say things were good.

"Great" I answered, thinking more and more about her.

"You like living together?" asked my mum, smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, I love it." I responded, thinking of the days when she did in fact live with me.

"They do seem pretty perfect for each other," said Ginny, noticing that I was starting to feel a little down, "they're inseparable really, snogging all the time." She teased, winking at me. I blushed.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, look who's talking" I teased, forcing her and Harry to take their turn at turning red.

"Think you'll be taking any leaps in your relationship soon?" asked Dad.

"What do you mean?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Well, I know you've only been together for a little under two years, but really you two have been together for quite a while if you count when you were friends…" he ranted on, "Haven't you ever thought of getting married?" he asked, causing my face to instantly turn an extremely deep shade of red, and also to choke on a piece of a cake.

"Arthur!" said Molly, disagreeing with him. "They're too young to think about that kind of thing! Don't even dare put that thought in his head!" She hit him on his arm.

"Sorry, dear." He hung his head low.

"Don't listen to your father, dear, or any of you for the matter" she said, eying Harry in particular. "You're all still young, no need rush into anything too quickly." She told us.

The rest of dessert went pretty smoothly, Mum and Dad only brought up Hermione every so often and when they did it was just briefly. Before I knew it, the night was over. Harry, Ginny and I were headed back home, and I was able to collapse in my bed.

I heard someone walking in the room and looked up to see Harry standing in the door way. "Rough night, huh?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"Tell me about it." I said, my mind rushing through all of the night's events.

"Thanks for helping, with the kitchen timers, you know" I said, smiling crookedly at him.

"You would have done the same" he said, returning the same expression. Harry began to walk out of the room.

I lay on my bed, exhausted from the conversations that had gone on tonight. As tired as I was, I decided I needed to take this time to my advantage. If I was going to make it through the next few weeks, I had to start to make some changes. Those changes needed to be made immediately. I snatched my wand out of my pocket, and with a few swishes and flicks, I changed everything. The walls were no longer then light shade of yellow that Hermione had selected, but the same bold orange that the walls of my room in the Burrow had been. The sheets and bed spread we're the blue arrangement that 'Mione had choosen, but the Chudley Cannon variety that I had stored in the closet. I moved her book shelves, desk, and dressers into the spare bedroom of the flat. I changed the photo of Hermione and I that laid on the bedside table into the family photo that was taken when we traveled to Egypt many years ago.

I erased all traces of Hermione, and did what I knew was best for our relationship. If acting like Hermione wasn't a part of my life is what I needed to do for her to come back to me, then I would. I would act as if Hermione Jean Granger was a name I didn't know.

The next morning was a Monday, and when Ginny came into the room to wake me, I heard her gasp. I watched as she examined the newly decorated room and stared back at me. "Ron, what happened in here?" she asked, eager for an answer.

I merely wore a puzzled look and stared back at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny"

She gave me a confused look, about to point out the obvious changes to the room, and then she caught on. "Right…" she said, "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast. Be ready in ten minutes."

That day everything was different. I went to work and socialized with the other Aurors, I came home and spent some quality time with my sister and my best friend, I went outside and flew around with Harry as Ginny watched and laughed at our horrible tricks. When the time came, I went to bed, and that night I did not have any nightmares about a certain love of mine. This was the way I was going to keep things. I was going to live my life even though a large part of my world was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

When I had gotten home from Hogsmeade yesterday, I spent the rest of the evening reading devotedly and snacking on sweets that I had bought earlier in the day. I closed my eyes for a while and dreamt of going back to the shared flat that I had lived in a month before.

The nightmares kept coming the three times every seven days for the next week. After that week had passed, it seemed the nightmares dropped to only twice every seven days, and when they did occur, they weren't as bad as they had been in the past. _You're almost there,_ I thought, _just about two more weeks until you can return._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione**

I served myself some scrambled eggs and sat down at the table for breakfast. I shoveled the eggs in my mouth and scanned the newspaper for any intriguing stories. I worked for the Department of Magical Law enforcement back…home, if that's what you would call it, and wasn't giving up my career because of these nightmares. When I had told my supervisor about my terrible experiences she sympathized with me and offered me a special assignment. Whilst living amongst the Muggles I was to monitor any crimes that had possible magical being involvement. I had graciously accepted and took great pride in the position. When I found anything that seemed suspicious I would write a report on it and send it to the Ministry.

There was one particular case that caught my eye this morning, and I found myself lost in the article in the paper.

_In the last month, three women have been reported missing by their husbands and loved ones, as many of you may know. These women all shared common characteristics such as blonde hair, fair skin, and no children. As of late last night, it is believed the women have been found. Three bodies were discovered buried at Dunster Beach in West Somerset, roughly three and a half hours away from London. The bodies were found fully intact, as if killed yesterday, and were harshly beaten up. Despite the damage, the remains were able to be examined by specialists and measure up to be those of petite Caucasian women who have never bared children. Everything points to these bodies to belong to Elizabeth Dewhurst, Eleanor Trevena and Isla Turpin, but it has not been officially pronounced due to one confusing aspect of this case. All women were beaten badly on the face to the point of making them unrecognizable, were missing their hair (a valuable piece of DNA) and were also lacking fingerprints. Specialists are baffled on how their killer could have managed to rid them of their fingerprints, and are currently trying to find other samples of DNA that could identify the victims. Officers believe that their fingerprints were removed so that their tracks could not be traced, investigation is still in the works. Our hopes and prayers go to the families and friends of the victims. If you have any information on this case please contact your local police._

I stared at the paper and reread some key parts. The ministry would most definitely want to hear about this one, only a wizard could remove fingerprints. I knew I had to get this report written and sent out as soon as I could, if this criminal could kill three people in such a short amount of time, they most definitely needed to be stopped. I spent the next hour writing a very detailed report, giving my personal opinion of the case and adding some information I had found in books. I had quickly run out to the store to grab another copy of the newspaper, that way I had one copy for myself and a second copy to send to the Ministry. I carefully cut out the article on the case and slipped it in a large manila envelope, scribbling the delivery details on the top of the envelope.

About five months ago I had acquired an owl for myself; I was getting awfully tired of borrowing owls from other people. I called for my owl, Flamel, and gave him the letter to send off. He flew out the window and I watched as he swiftly drifted through the sky towards the Ministry. Now that I had gotten work out of the way, I really had nothing else to do today. I decided that reading a book was the perfect pass time, and I got out A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, I figured this should keep me occupied until an owl comes back with a response from the ministry in a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron<strong>

I tapped my pencil against the desk rhythmically, bored out of my mind. It was actually pointless to come into work today, nothing was happening at all. The most recent case that I had been assigned was completed and currently under processing, and all the paperwork that sat on my desk had already been filled out and was waiting for the interns to deliver it. I glanced over at Harry who was taking turns between ferociously scribbling down in his book and glancing over at the clock. Harry was on a deadline, and things weren't looking good for him. I knew that he had been assigned a difficult case, his name alone gave him more jobs than his skill, but I wasn't complaining. I would rather stick to my simple, yet challenging, cases and have time to relax then have to do half of the cases that Harry does. I was happy with the way things worked for me. I just wish that they would let me go home if there was nothing left to do.

After another hour and a half, I couldn't take it anymore. There must be _something_ in this place that needed to be taken care of. I decided to head to my boss and ask him myself for something to do. I walked down the long corridor and towards the large, multi-window office that belonged to the man I reported to. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Ah! Mr. Weasley! Come in, come in!" he welcomed me.

"Hello, sir" I greeted him, taking a seat in his office across from him.

"Tell me, my boy, what can I do for you?" he said, taking off his glasses and resting them aside.

"Well, sir, I haven't really got anything to do today. I was actually wondering if there were any cases left or anything you needed help with. I don't know how much longer I can just sit at my desk without anything to do…" I explained, hoping for something.

The broad man studied me for what felt like a few minutes, then he finally spoke to me.

"Mr. Weasley, it just so happens I have just been slipped a case that we find to be a top priority at this moment. It's a bit different then the cases we have been assigning you, but it is my belief that you will be able to handle it" he said, smiling at me.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what makes this case different?" I inquired, a bit afraid of what the man was about to tell me. I had a bad feeling about this one. He must have seen the change of expression on my face, because he immediately started speaking again.

"Oh no, Mr. Weasley, it's nothing bad. It just requires great caution, you see, this case is one that takes place in the muggle world." He said, chuckling a bit at my expression. I watched as he took a thick folder out of his desk and pushed it towards me. I grabbed it off the desk and started to open it. "Go on, take a look" he encouraged me as I pulled the stack of papers out.

The first paper in the pile was one that was almost completely blank. It had "Case 6294" written across the top, and below there was a brief description of the crime.

_Three muggle women killed over one month, bodies discovered on September 16, 2000. Women shared characteristics with each other. All bodies perfectly preserved with no signs of decay. Unrecognizable to families and friends due to bruising. All persons were found with no hair on their bodies and fingerprints completely vanished. Missing fingerprints confusing muggle authorities and specialists, believed to be wizard involvement. _

I was strangely intrigued by this case, it sounded like this guy had just wanted to make things harder for the families and friends of the victims so they didn't even know if the bodies were theirs or not! Bloody git.

"Sir," I said, "you would allow me to take on this case?" I asked, thoroughly excited.

"Of course, Weasley! There's two others involved in this case, both having their place of input, but you're the head for this one, Weasley. It's all yours." He said, picking his glasses back up and resting them on the tip of his nose. "So, shall I officially take you down for this one, then?"

"Yes, sir" I answered, eager to begin work. He waved me out of his office and I headed back down to my section of the floor. When I got back to my desk I was happy to be able to share the good news with Harry. I took my seat and was just about to tell Harry what happened when I glanced over at him and noticed he was still busy with his own case that was now due in…two hours. I decided it best not to bother him; I would have plenty of time to tell him 'bout it once the work day was over and we were back at home.

Once situated at my desk, I read through the description once more before moving onto the next page. I came across an article next in the pile and began to read with great interest. The muggles were completely clueless on how the fingerprints could have disappeared, and I felt pity for them and imagined how many people were running around officers in their world trying to figure it all out. Once I finished the article, I saw a note taped to the back of the page. It was a reminder, it read: _ Write back to the witch who gave report._

I suppose that was my job now, wasn't it? First I better read the report, though. I read the report and marveled at how detailed this whole thing was, it was bloody brilliant! This witch really seemed to have an idea about what was going on, and I knew this report was going to be of great help. I looked for a name on the report, but found none. I knew I had to write to whoever it was that gave this in, but how was I to know who that was? I decided to go back to my boss' office and ask him if he knew the identity of the witch.

I took the same route to the officer once more, this time with much more pride in my walk, and knocked on the door. I was welcomed in again, but told him I only needed to ask him a quick question.

"Sir, I found a note on the back of one of the pages reminding me to write back to the witch who handed in the report…you wouldn't happen to know who that witch was, would you?"

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed, "How could I have forgotten to include that? Silly me! The witch goes by the name of…" he ruffled through some papers and found the one he was looking for after a few moments, "ah! Yes, there you are." He said, handing me a contact slip.

I let out a gasp and my eyes widened. _ Did he really just say what I thought he did? _

"Is everything okay, Weasley?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"H-Hermione Granger?" I asked, sure that this must be a mistake.

"Yes, such a bright witch, I hear. Are you a friend of hers?"

I stood there silently, without any movement. _What was I to say? What was Hermione to me? My girlfriend whom I love and left me because of her horrible nightmares and trauma from my presence? Was she even considered my girlfriend anymore? Or were we back to that friend status that I had fought so hard for many years to rid myself of? _ I hated not knowing the answer to any of my questions.

"Yeah…" I said, out of lack of anything else to say.

"Ah! Lovely!" he grinned, "Then this should be no problem for you!"

"Not at all…"

"Well, this is working out quite nicely, isn't it? Now, I'm afraid I must insist I get back to work…" he walked me out of his officer, once more, and I was back to where I started.

This time, I didn't care. I was going to tell Harry everything, now, no matter how much work he had to do. I told Harry everything that happened and watched him react to all of my words. "Well? "What do I do?" I asked, begging for help.

"Ron, don't you see? You've got a golden ticket there!" he said, beckoning to the paper in my hand. "You've got her address there, you can go find her and bring her home!" he announced, waiting for my excited reaction.

I just looked at him. What was it he didn't get? "Harry, are you mad?" I asked, honestly confused by what he had just said. "I can't go 'bring her home'! I've only got two more weeks until we're back together, and I can't ruin all her progress and go to her doorstep to beg for her return!" I explained, trying to keep calm.

"Oh," said Harry, "I thought the only reason you never went to get here back is because you didn't have a clue where she was…"

I shook my head. "I don't want to upset her and ruin her progress to the point where she won't be able to come back for another few months, mate. I've got to stick to her rules. We don't see each other, at all."

Harry nodded his head and we both went back to our work. I knew what I had to do. I had to write to her, but that didn't mean I had to declare my love for her in the letter, I could just keep in professional. Yeah, that'll do! I took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write to her,

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_ Thank you for your report on the murders of the three muggle women of London. Your report was very well thought out and has already helped with the start of what is now Case 6294. If you have any further information on the case or have any suggestions for how to solve it, please contact me immediately. Your help is greatly appreciated, and I am working hard to get to the bottom of this situation. Have a good day._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ronald Weasley_

_ Head of Case 6294_

I finished up the letter and sent it away with an owl. I wondered how long it would take for that owl to reach Hermione's flat, which I now knew to be located in the city of London. For a moment, I worried about Hermione living in the city where these murder victims had come from, and hoped that she would not fall in the path of this dark wizard. If it had not been that all of these women were muggles, I would have most definitely been out of the Ministry door and on ringing Hermione's doorbell.


End file.
